blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeg and the Egg/Gallery/3
Crusher's "stolen" ball S1E16 Crusher and Pickle playing catch.png S1E16 Crusher "Throw the ball to me!".png S1E16 Pickle about to toss the ball to Crusher.png S1E16 Crusher and Pickle toss a ball back and forth.png S1E16 Crusher sings as he plays catch.png S1E16 Ball hits Crusher in the face.png S1E16 Crusher hits the ground.png S1E16 Pickle "Whoopsie!".png S1E16 Crusher realizes his ball is missing.png S1E16 Crusher can't find his ball.png S1E16 Crusher "It's gone!".png S1E16 Crusher "Someone must have taken it!".png S1E16 Crusher cries.png S1E16 Pickle comforts Crusher.png S1E16 Pickle "your ball is around here somewhere".png S1E16 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S1E16 Crusher and Pickle see Blaze coming.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg driving with the egg.png S1E16 Egg seen in Zeg's tail.png S1E16 Pickle denies.png S1E16 Zeg puts the egg on the ground.png S1E16 Zeg gets out a blanket.png S1E16 Zeg "Nice and cozy".png S1E16 Zeg plays peek-a-boo with the egg.png|Peek-a-boo! Zeg see you! S1E16 Pickle "I don't think that's your ball".png S1E16 Crusher "I'm pretty sure".png S1E16 Crusher "and for some reason".png S1E16 Crusher "Now I'm gonna take it back!".png S1E16 Pickle confused.png The egg gets trapped/Problems with rocks S1E16 Crusher spies on Zeg from a bush.png S1E16 Crusher "Gimmie my ball!".png S1E16 Crusher pulling Zeg's blanket.png S1E16 Egg flies into the air.png S1E16 Egg lands atop a mountain.png S1E16 Pickle found the ball.png S1E16 Crusher happy to get his ball back.png S1E16 Crusher realizes.png S1E16 "If you have my ball".png S1E16 Crusher looks up.png S1E16 Real egg up there.png S1E16 Crusher apologizing.png S1E16 Crusher "Someone's gotta rescue that egg".png S1E16 Zeg going to get the egg.png S1E16 Blaze and Crusher watch Zeg.png S1E16 Zeg starting to climb the mountain.png S1E16 Rock falls off the top of the mountain.png S1E16 Rock falls off the top.png S1E16 Rocks beginning to roll toward Zeg.png S1E16 Zeg sees a rock coming.png S1E16 Zeg turns around in fright.png S1E16 Zeg chased by the rock.png S1E16 Zeg chased back to the bottom.png S1E16 That was close.png S1E16 Zeg spooked by the falling rocks.png S1E16 Blaze "We can fix this problem".png S1E16 Blaze "We'll engineer a solution".png S1E16 We'll need something with a wedge.png S1E16 AJ suggests a excavator mounted jackhammer.png S1E16 How an excavator mounted jackhammer.png S1E16 AJ "Kapow!".png S1E16 Blaze "Great idea!".png S1E16 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S1E16 Transformation interface.png S1E16 First part needed.png S1E16 Wedge materializes.png S1E16 Second part needed.png S1E16 Piston materializes.png S1E16 Last part needed.png S1E16 Boom arm materializes.png S1E16 Excavator mounted jackhammer transformation complete.png S1E16 Blaze jumps and transforms.png S1E16 Blaze as an excavator mounted jackhammer.png S1E16 Zeg amazed by Blaze's transformation.png S1E16 AJ "Let's go bust some boulders".png S1E16 Zeg "Hang on, egg".png Mountain madness S1E16 Blaze and Zeg climb the mountain.png S1E16 More rocks start falling.png S1E16 Help me break the rocks.png S1E16 Watch for rocks coming.png S1E16 Rock spotted.png S1E16 Blaze drills through the rock.png S1E16 The drilling worked.png S1E16 Zeg worried about more rocks coming.png S1E16 AJ "Bust 'em, Blaze!".png S1E16 Blaze "Let's do it".png S1E16 Watch for more rocks.png S1E16 Another rock appears.png S1E16 Blaze drills the second rock.png S1E16 Third rock.png S1E16 Blaze drills the third rock.png S1E16 A fourth rock.png S1E16 Blaze drills the fourth rock.png S1E16 One last rock.png S1E16 Blaze drills the final rock.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg reach the top.png S1E16 Zeg hugs the egg.png S1E16 Zeg happy to see the egg again.png S1E16 Zeg kisses the egg once again.png S1E16 Blaze "get the egg back down".png S1E16 Zeg about to follow Blaze down.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg go back down.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg reach the bottom again.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg return to Crusher and Pickle.png S1E16 Pickle "Wasn't that incredible, Crusher".png S1E16 Crusher "It was my idea".png S1E16 Crusher "I'm kinda like a hero, too".png S1E16 Pickle thinks.png S1E16 Pickle says no.png The egg hatches S1E16 AJ sees something nearby.png S1E16 Egg nest found.png S1E16 Zeg jumps for joy.png S1E16 Zeg wiggling his tail.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg approach the nest.png S1E16 Zeg about to return the egg.png S1E16 Zeg puts the egg in the nest.png S1E16 Zeg "You home".png S1E16 Zeg bidding farewell.png S1E16 Zeg sadly says goodbye to the egg.png S1E16 Egg starts to crack.png S1E16 Blaze sees the egg hatching.png S1E16 Zeg "Egg, you hatching!".png S1E16 Everyone watching the egg hatch.png S1E16 Egg hatches, baby truckodactyl revealed.png S1E16 Zeg "You not egg anymore".png S1E16 Zeg "And you so cute".png S1E16 Mommy truckodactyl returns.png S1E16 Mommy and baby truckodactyls embrace.png S1E16 Blaze "You did a great job".png S1E16 Zeg flattered.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg's celebratory high tire.png S1E16 Baby truckodactyl flies up to Zeg.png S1E16 Zeg looks at the baby truckodactyl.png S1E16 Baby truckodactyl kisses Zeg.png S1E16 Zeg says you're welcome.png S1E16 Baby truckodactyl kisses Blaze.png S1E16 Baby truckodactyl kisses AJ.png S1E16 Pickle cooing over the baby truckodactyl.png S1E16 Pickle "Isn't that nice, Crusher?".png S1E16 Crusher disgusted.png S1E16 Crusher "There's one thing I do not like".png S1E16 Crusher "It's a big wet kiss".png S1E16 Crusher "No, thank you!".png S1E16 Mommy truckodactyl flies up to Crusher.png S1E16 Mommy truckodactyl kisses Crusher.png S1E16 Crusher annoyed by the kiss.png S1E16 Mommy truckodactyl kisses Crusher again.png S1E16 Crusher totally fed up.png S1E16 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Zeg and the Egg episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries